Warm, Safe, Loved
by Luis Duduardo
Summary: "Na dor da perda, a gente escreve para tentar amenizar essa dor sufocante". Pensando nessas palavras que resolvi criar a minha décima temporada de One Tree Hill. Espero que gostem!
1. Episódio 10x01 My little Brother

**Episódio 10x01 – **

**Hey Little Brother**

_**#NowPlaying **_

**Summer Paradise – Simple Plan **

_Youtube: /watch?v=CwZ_bmNbdAw_

Vemos o céu de Tree Hill, as câmeras vão descendo pela Front Sreet, podemos ver o Karen's Caffe lotado, depois vemos Brooke entrar saltitando pela _Baker Man_, Julian atrás do balcão com um sorriso exposto no rosto.

- Hey, husband, como vão as nossas coisas?

- As vendas estão melhores do que nunca – ele mostra com os braços a loja cheia de mulheres grávidas comprando roupinhas para os seus bebês.

Brooke dá um sorrisinho e um chiliquezinho de felicidade.

- E como foi a sua visita ao Mouth e a Millicent no hospital? O bebê já nasceu?

- Ele é tão fofo – Brooke fez uma carinha de anjo e se aproxima de Julian – Tão fofo que fico me perguntando se não poderíamos ter outro bebê...

- Jude e Davis já dão trabalho por dois, meu amor – acalmou Julian passando o braço em volta dos ombros de Brooke.

- Eu sei, Julian, mas... Ah, ok – ela faz um beicinho – Nós podemos pensar melhor sobre isso.

Julian sorri e beija sua testa.

A câmera vai se afastando, vemos os dois abraçados dentro da _Baker Man_, ambos estão mais felizes que nunca.

OOooOOooOO

- Se não é o meu marido mais gato de todos! – Haley se aproximou pelas costas, Nathan estava com o apito na boca treinando o time de Jamie.

Mesmo suado, ela o abraçou e o beijou por trás.

- Não vai se atrasar hoje, ok? Eu e a Lidia estamos preparando um prato especial para o nosso gostosão aqui – ela deu uma piscadela para ele.

- Não vou, prometo, ainda que o Jamie fique insistindo para ficarmos até tarde jogando, sabe como ele é né... – Nathan olha para os jogadores na quadra, Haley o segue com o olhar.

Jamie faz uma cesta e dá uma piscadinha para mãe, está alto, bonito no auge de seus 15 anos.

Haley pisca de volta.

- Espero vocês – ela joga os cabelos compridos, loiros e ondulados para trás e sai andando. Nathan a acompanha com o olhar pensando o quão maravilhosa é a sua esposa, morde o lábio e dá um soco no ar por não pode sair para namorar enquanto estava trabalhando.

OoooOOooOO

Clay e Quinn estão no aeroporto, a sala de embarque se abre, várias pessoas estão saindo, eles estão ansiosos.

Logan aparece, bem mais alto, bonito, com os olhos tão claros quanto aos da mãe. Ele segura uma mochila nos ombros e corre na direção dos pais, abraçando os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Sentimentos tanto a sua falta, _buddy_! – comenta Clay enquanto o abraça.

- Vem, vamos para casa, quero saber cada detalhe de como foi passar as férias na casa dos seus avos – comentou Quinn puxando-o pelas mãos em direção ao estacionamento.

Clay e Quinn sorriram enquanto Logan, excitado, começava a falar sem parar.

OoooOOooOO

- Chris Keller não gosta das coisas fora do lugar! – Chris pega com nojo uma cueca em cima da escrivaninha onde trabalha na Red Bedroom.

- Desculpa, não foi a minha intenção – Chase aparece correndo, pega a cueca e sai envergonhado.

- Da próxima vez que trouxe alguém para transar aqui, favor avisar. Chris Keller não gosta de ser pego de surpresa! – ele diz olhando para as costas do Chase.

Chase olha por cima do ombro e sorri.

- Eu nunca faria isso com você.

Chris Keller pisca profundamente, e deixa escapar um sorriso confidente.

- E quem garante que não?

Chase se aproxima, olhando nos olhos de Chris e murmura.

- Porque eu te amo e você sabe disso!

Chris sorri, Chase corresponde.

- Chris Keller adora ouvir isso! – e os dois se abraçam fazendo carinho no cabelo um do outro.

**#StopPlaying Summer Paradise **

OoooOOooOO

**#NowPlaying **

**Without You – Glee**

_Youtube: /watch?v=LydvIr-uYGc_

Haley estaciona sua picape embaixo de uma árvore, ela tira o cinto de segurança, retira os óculos de sol da cara, encaixando-os no cabelo. Ela deixa o carro e começa a caminhar na direção do cemitério enquanto segura um ramalhete de flores.

Ela está ali para visitar Dan Scott, o cara que sempre fora o vilão dessa história, mas que na verdade salvara a vida da pessoa que mais amava e importava na vida dela: Nathan Scott, o pai de seus dois filhos.

Se Nathan tivesse morrido no lugar de Dan, Haley jamais poderia imaginar como seria a sua vida... Viúva, dois filhos, terrível, não conseguiria sobreviver a essa vida, certamente que não. Nathan era a sua cara metade e queria viver para sempre com ele. Se possível, morreriam juntos, velhinhos, abraçados, assim como nos contos do Nicholas Sparks.

Ao passar por outras tumbas, Haley avistou de longe onde Dan estava enterrada, mas para a sua surpresa havia um rapaz agachado, parecia rezar.

O coração de Haley parou, os cabelos loiros, o corpo enorme e desenvolvido. Lucas estava de volta em Tree Hill e nem havia ligado a ela, Haley ia dar uns bons tapas nele!

Saiu correndo em sua direção com a respiração falhando.

- Luke?

Então o rapaz se ergueu ao mesmo tempo olhava por cima do ombro. E o seu sorriso se desfez imediatamente, não era Lucas.

- Ah, me desculpe... – ela ficou muito sem graça por interromper a reza do rapaz – Eu... Eu não pretendia, é que...

- Sem problemas – murmurou o rapaz com os olhos azuis em sua direção. Os olhos eram tão parecidos com os de Lucas que ela podia jurar que estivesse olhando para ele...

O rapaz se levantou, passou a mão nas calças _jeans_ limpando-as. Devia ser 2 ou 3 anos mais jovem que ela, ele passou por ela, sem olhar para trás.

Haley, ousada, resolveu perguntar.

- Desculpe... Você o conhece?

- Luke? Não mesmo.

Haley deu um sorriso sem graça de lado.

- Não, quero dizer... Dan Scott.

- Não, e que bom que não – ele pareceu dizer isso para ofendê-la de algum modo. Ele odiava Dan Scott, por qualquer motivo que fosse.

Ela engoliu em seco e não tornou a perguntar mais nada, deixou que simplesmente o rapaz fosse embora. Agachou-se diante do gramado onde Dan estava enterrado e depositou o ramalhete de flores.

- Obrigada, Dan, devo agradecer a minha vida a você todo santo dia – Haley colocou a mão no gramado – Nathan mandou lembranças, ele irá passar aqui no final do dia. Sei que vai e faz isso diariamente como prometeu... Obrigada mais uma vez, Dan!

Ela se levanta, olha por cima do ombro como quem estivesse sendo vigiada. Ela tinha que confessa que era como se tivesse visto Lucas e seu coração ainda batia forte pelo susto.

Achando tudo aquilo muito esquisito, ela virou as costas e foi embora.

**#StopPlaying – Without You – Glee**

OoooOOooOO

Brooke abre a porta, a casa está toda bagunçada, abajur quebrado no chão, ursinhos rasgados, penas e plumas espalhadas por toda a sala.

- JUDE! DAVES! – ela grita histérica, Julian está atrás dela e parece bem assustado.

Jude desce as escadas escorregando pelo corrimão, Daves aparece com uma espada vindo do quarto de hóspedes.

- Oi mãezinha linda.

- Oi mãezinha cheirosa! – eles dão sorrisos lindos de crianças pestinhas.

Brooke está muito brava, de repente ela sorri.

- Oi meus anjinhos – ela olha por cima do ombro, Julian está indignado sem entender nada – Desculpa, eles são fofos demais, não consigo dar bronca. Passo a bola para você! – ela beija os filhos e sai para o quarto deixando Julian com o problema nas mãos.

Ele olha com cara de pastel para os filhos, sem reação.

- Er... Bem... Ahn... Precisamos arrumar essa bagunça, vocês viram como a mãe de vocês ficou irritada, não viram?

Eles se olham, sem culpa e sorriem. Julian não agüenta e sai correndo atrás deles para fazer cócegas.

OOooOOooOO

**#NowPlaying **

**Blind Pilot – One Red Thread**

Youtube: /watch?v=0c4aDKsX-TU&feature=related

Quinn se aproximou da bancada de mármore na casa da Haley, depositou uma tigela com várias guloseimas dentro.

- O jantar está cheirando muito bem!

- Quinn, que saudades! – Haley abraçou-a, em seguida abraçou Clay que vinha logo atrás – Clay, quanto tempo!

- Onde está o Nathan? – ele quis saber.

- Está saindo do banho, ou não mais – Haley apontou para o seu marido que descia as escadas de cabelos molhados.

Eles agora moravam na casa da praia, no testamento Dan havia deixado a casa exclusivamente para o Nathan enquanto Lucas havia ficado com outros bens, tal como a outra casa na cidade.

- Hey Clay, hey Quinn – ele cumprimentou os dois – Cade o Logan?

- Está brincando... – Clay franziu a testa – Quero dizer, conversando com o Jamie lá fora. Soa estranho falar que estão brincando, os nossos filhos já são adolescentes, não mais crianças!

Eles riram.

- A sopa está pronta – anunciou Haley abrindo a panela e deixando um vapor cheiroso escapar e invadir a narina de todos.

- Estaremos lá fora organizando os talheres – anunciou Nathan, Clay o seguiu em direção à sacada.

Assim que os dois viraram as costas, Haley começou a coçar a orelha enquanto encarava o nada.

- O que você tem, irmãzinha? Conheço esse olhar!

Haley desviou o olhar para Quinn, deu um sorriso de lado.

- Tem razão, você me conhece... – ela deixou escapar um suspiro – Eu passei para visitar o túmulo do Dan essa manhã e havia uma pessoa muito parecida com o Lucas, por um segundo eu achei que ele tivesse retornado à Tree Hill...

- Ele está feliz com a Peyton, eles jamais voltariam para cá! – disse Quinn com os braços cruzados, conformada – Entendo que ele será o seu melhor amigo para sempre, mas na altura do campeonato é uma página virada em nossas vidas. Temos que ficar feliz por ele estar feliz.

Haley começou a coçar o pescoço.

- Não quer dizer que eu não esteja feliz, eu estou, mas é que... Não sei explicar, eu senti algo muito estranho quando eu vi o rapaz no túmulo Dan, é como se... – ela parou de falar.

- Como se...? – perguntou Quinn intrigada.

- Nada, deixa para lá – ela sacudiu as mãos no ar como quem gostaria de mudar de assunto – Vamos levar a sopa para comermos na sacada, as crianças devem estar com fome.

- Crianças? – riu Quinn – Quando vamos acostumar que eles cresceram?

E as duas riram juntas enquanto separavam os guardanapos para levarem a sopa para fora.

OOooOOooOO

Brooke estava na sacada olhando a noite maravilhosa à sua frente, as luzes em volta da piscina estavam acesas e as crianças nadavam se divertindo. Julian chega por trás e a beija no ombro.

- Um milhão de dólares pelos os seus pensamentos.

Ela sorri encarando o nada.

- Isso foi o que eu sempre desejei, a casa perfeita, a família perfeita e agora nós temos tudo isso! – ela virou e deu um beijo em seus lábios – Obrigada por fazer parte da minha vida, Julian, obrigada por me ajudar a construir tudo isso!

- Nós fizemos isso _juntos! _– lembrou ele.

Brooke sorriu, tinha razão. Tinham construído tudo aquilo juntos!

Ela o beijou carinhosamente, e os dois só podiam escutar as risadas das crianças na piscina, um jogando água no outro.

Tudo estava – incrivelmente – bem.

OOooOOooOO

Chris estava deitado em sua cama na Red Bedroom esperando por Chase, normalmente quando terminava de limpar tudo vinha direto para cama, para se amarem. No entanto, ele estava atrasado, era quase 1 hora da manhã.

Chris chutou as cobertas para longe dos pés e foi ver o que estava acontecendo. Ao abrir a porta, viu Chase conversando no celular, mas não notou a presença do namorado, então apenas escutou atrás da porta o que estava falando.

- Ok, ok, que ótimo, fico feliz que a turnê esteja vindo para Tree Hill nas próximas semanas.

Chris franziu a testa.

- Assim que o avião pousar, você pode me ligar, vamos sair para conversar e tomar um café – pausa – Ok, ok, um beijo, Alex, até mais.

E desligou o celular.

Chris ficou quieto atrás da porta, arregalou os olhos e voltou direto para a cama.

**#Stop Playing **

**Blind Pilot – One Red Thread**

Era o dia seguinte, de manhãzinha.

- Hey, guys, bom dia! – murmurou Brooke entrando no _Karen's Caffe._

- Oi Brooke! – responderam todos em coro.

Ela deu uma estremecida de felicidade e sorriu, foi por trás do balcão, Haley estava passando um pano.

- Oi Haley.

- Oi Brooke, como estão as coisas?

- Melhor impossível – comentou ela colocando o avental e a bolsa embaixo – Já foi visitar o Mouth e a Millicent no hospital?

- Oh, meu Deus, como eu pude me esquecer? – Haley colocou a mão na cabeça – Ando tão estressada ultimamente com algumas coisas que eu até me esqueci, será que você podia ficar um minuto tomando conta do _Karen's Caffé? _Prometo voltar antes do meio dia...

- Sem problemas, Julian está tomando conta da _Baker Man_ enquanto isso. Em breve vamos precisar contratar alguém, não estou conseguindo administrar os dois lugares ao mesmo tempo.

- Ok, sem problemas, depois podemos conversar melhor sobre isso! – Haley tirou o avental, desamarrou os cabelos, pegou a chave do carro e a bolsa – Até mais, gente.

- Tchau, Haley – gritaram todos.

Brooke terminou de limpar o balcão enquanto Haley se afastava. Ela havia esquecido uma pasta.

- Haley... Haley...

Mas era tarde demais, ela já havia fechado a porta.

OOooOOooOO

- É diferente, sabe? – comentou Mouth sentado na bancada na Rivercourt – Ser pai é diferente de qualquer outra coisa.

- Eu disse, não disse? – murmurou Nathan sentado ao seu lado olhando Jamie jogar basquete com Chuck – É uma experiência incrível e todo o seu mundo parece girar em torno de nossos filhos.

Mouth sorriu, satisfeito.

- Millicent está radiante, aposto que vai ser uma mãe incrível.

- Sei que vai – comentou Nathan sorridente – Você e ela formam o par perfeito!

Jamie marcou uma cesta e comemorou, Nathan piscou para ele.

- É gratificante ser pai, coisas que você vai descobrindo aos poucos...

Mouth sorriu, olhou de Nathan para Jamie e estava ansioso para o que vinha a seguir.

OOooOOooOO

**Now Playing – Far Away – Nickelback**

_Youtube: /watch?v=rg7MvAw6qqA_

Brooke está terminando de limpar o balcão, sem querer deixa a pasta da Haley cair no chão, os papéis se espalham e ela agacha para pegar, quando lê:

"_Contrato de compra e venda do Karen's Caffé_", intrigada ela coloca o cabelo atrás da orelha e começa a ler, meio em estado de choque.

OOooOOooOO

- Hey, _ladie, _posso ajudar em alguma coisa? – pergunta Julian se aproximando.

A mulher vira o pescoço, Alex está escolhendo uma roupa de bebê.

- Alex, eu não acredito que você esteja em Tree Hill... – eles se abraçam.

- Soube que Millicent ganhou bebê e vim fazer uma visita! – ela sorri animada – O que você acha desse modelinho? – ela mostra um verde muito bonito.

- Posso fazer um desconto para a minha melhor amiga – ele sorri, e os dois escolhem juntos.

OOooOOooOO

- Quer dizer que a sua ex-namorada está na cidade e você não ia contar nada para Chris Keller? – pergunta Chris sentando atrás do balcão, Chase está preparando uma bebida.

Chase para e segura na mão de Chris.

- Escuta, eu amo você, não teria motivos para esconder isso, apenas esqueci de contar, foi a minha culpa, desculpe!

Chris assentiu.

- Chris Keller aceita desculpas porque Chris Keller tem uma coisa que Alex não tem.

Chase ri e dá um selinho no namorado.

- Não há nada com o que se preocupar...

Chase se afasta para terminar de preparar a bebida mas o rosto de Chris Keller não é de quem está despreocupado, muito pelo contrário.

OOooOOooOO

Brooke entra na _Baker Man _com o olhar cabisbaixo, está bem tarde da noite, ela está segurando alguns papéis.

- Brooke, o que houve? – Julian dá a volta no balcão.

- Acho que Haley está tentando vender o _Karen's Caffé _pelas minhas costas.

- Brooke, não pode ser, Haley jamais faria uma coisa dessas.

Brooke ergue os papéis de compra-e-venda assinados pela própria Haley.

- Ela não me avisou nada...

- Talvez ela fosse falar com você nas próximas semanas e...

Brooke abraça Julian com força, calando-o.

- Não acredito que isso esteja acontecendo, não acredito que Haley esteja me traindo pelas costas, minha melhor amiga e madrinha do meu casamento...

Julian beija a testa da Brooke.

- Deve ter uma explicação, Brooke.

- Se ela vender o _Karen's Caffe_ sem pedir a minha permissão, eu não sei o que eu faria, Julian. Eu me sinto deixada para trás, me sinto enganada – os seus olhos marejam.

- Escuta, vamos conversar com ela antes de tomar qualquer atitude, ok? – Julian olha nos olhos da Brooke, ela concorda com a cabeça e ele a beija – Vai dar tudo certo...

E eles ficam abraçados na escuridão da _Baker Man_ enquanto a câmera se afasta.

OOooOOooOO

Katye está usando roupas brancas, está no manicômio, sentada atrás das grades olhando algumas fotos.

Podemos ver que é Logan nas fotos.

- Quer dizer que eu tenho um filho e não sabia? – ela olha para as fotos e vai passando.

Katye dá um sorriso psicopata.

- Calma, filho, mamãe está voltando para buscá-lo...

OOooOOooOO

Clay, Quinn e Logan estão sentados, comendo pipoca e vendo o filme Wolverine no sofá da casa da praia.

Eles sorriem um para o outro.

OOooOOooOO

Haley está com a mão no pescoço, aflita, ela está com o telefone no ouvido esperando ser atendida.

- Deixa a sua mensagem após o sinal... – diz o aparelho.

- Sou eu, Haley – ela diz meio nervosa – Desculpa deixar um recado na sua caixa eletrônica a essa hora da madrugada mas há dias que não consigo dormir por uma coisa que me aconteceu...

Ela dá um suspiro antes de continuar.

- Ainda não comentei nada com o Nathan, por isso acho importante você me ligar assim que ouvir essa mensagem, ok?

Ela dá outro suspiro, impaciente.

- Acho que vocês tem um outro irmão, Luke!

_Continua..._

**Nota do Autor: **Gente, é só o primeiro episódio, fiz bem curtinho para ver se vocês gostam, se vocês querem mais, se vocês curtiram... Sei que não parece NADA com One Tree Hill, porque o seriado é ÚNICO e maravilhoso, mas vamos tentar afogar as mágoas juntos né? Por isso resolvi criar essa fanfic, assim todos nós podemos "continuar ligados" de algum modo.

Bom, é isso aí, cliquem aqui embaixo no REVIEW GO e comentem pleeeeease.

Espero que tenham curtido a trilha sonora (aceito MUITAS sugestões, ok?) estou sem música no meu PC.

Obrigado a todos, e só tenho uma coisa a dizer... tem muito drama e história pela frente. Fica a dica!


	2. Episódio 10x02 Boys Boys Boys

**Episódio 10x02 – **

**Boys Boys Boys**

**#PlayingNow – Drive By – Train**

_Youtube: /watch?v=KrWI-9GTHKM_

_- O que eu queria, Lucas? Eu queria que você lutasse por mim! – gritou Brooke olhando para os olhos de Lucas – Eu queria que você dissesse que não há mais ninguém com quem você ficaria. E que preferisse ficar sozinho do que ficar sem mim. Eu queria o Lucas Scott da praia naquela noite, dizendo que é o único para mim. _

_- Como eu deveria saber isso? – pergunta Lucas olhando para ela, meio perdido._

_- Você sabe – responde Brooke decepcionada virando as costas e indo embora, deixando-o sozinho para trás, talvez com Rachel._

A tela vai escurecendo e aparece na capa: "_CONTINUA..._".

A verdadeira Brooke está sentada no sofá assistindo, Julian chega por trás com um copo de chocolate quente.

- Odeio as cenas em que a Brooke e o Julian terminam!

Brooke aceita o copo de chocolate quente e o beija no rosto.

- Eu adoro as cenas reais em que a Brooke e o Julian são um casal de verdade e estão mais felizes do que nunca.

Ele sorri de volta.

- Então... O que achou?

Ela o olha, com a voz rouca, diz.

- Cada dia mais sensacional, Julian, você fez exatamente como Lucas deveria ter feito com o filme. Simplesmente adorável, eu estou apaixonada pela série!

Ele sorri, orgulhoso.

- Os canais estão oferecendo preços incríveis para patrocinar a série com propagandas, estou contente por chegarmos até aqui, graças a você, meu amor – ela sorri mimada, Julian a beija novamente no rosto.

- Eu te amo, sabia disso?

- Bom saber – ele respondeu sorrindo de lado.

OOooOOooOO

Jamie está jogando basquete na Rivercourt com os seus amigos, ele bate a bola e sai correndo em direção à cesta e marca ponto.

Ele passa a mão nos cabelos suados e pega a bola novamente para correr em volta da quadra e marcar outra cesta.

Nathan está sentado, observando-o com orgulho.

OOooOOooOO

Haley está mexendo na secretária eletrônica e não tem novidades. Ela parece decepcionada, então ela corre para ver se tem alguma coisa no correio, costumava mandar cartas para o seu cunhado Lucas, talvez ele tivesse enviado a resposta por carta.

Ao abrir, nada encontrara também.

Decepcionada voltou para a casa cogitando ligar mais uma vez para confirmar o recado.

- Mãe, não quero chegar atrasada na escola – diz Lydia se aproximando com o seu cabelinho loiro preso.

- Ok, filha, ok, vamos lá, eu já ia me esquecendo. Vamos ter que passar no _Karen's Caffé, _preciso pegar alguns papéis – ela sorriu para a filha enquanto pegava a bolsa e a chave do carro – Se tudo der certo, hoje será um grande dia!

OOooOOooOO

Chase está conversando com Alex no balcão, Chris se aproxima cumprimentando-a com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- E como está a minha artista? Recebendo muitos autógrafos?

- Sim, devo tudo isso a vocês – ela abraça Chris – Obrigada, garotos, se não fossem vocês eu jamais seria uma artista!

- Você sempre foi uma atriz muito talentosa, merece todo esse prêmio – comentou Chase sorrindo para ela.

Chris ergue o olhar na direção dele sem que ele perceber, o seu celular começa a tocar.

- Nossa, Chris Keller recebendo ligações da Tara, sua ex-namorada. O que será que a Tara quer? – pergunta Chris abrindo o celular e atendendo – Sexo? Chris Keller ama fazer sexo antes do meio dia! – e desliga – Com licença vocês dois! – ele dá uma piscadela para Alex, bebe todo o drink que Chase estava preparando e vira as costas, deixando o boquiaberto para trás.

**#Stop Playing Drive By – Train **

OOooOOooOO

Haley está procurando os papéis no _Karen's Caffé_, Brooke aparece da cozinha trazendo dois lanches com hambúrgueres.

- Estou procurando alguns papéis que perdi ontem... Você viu, Brooke?

- Acho que estão na terceira gaveta – comentou ela indiferente – Não que eu tenha olhado, nem nada...

- São coisas pessoais – comentou Haley depressa com um olhar meio sem graça correndo até a gaveta e aliviada por encontrar os papéis intactos – Obrigada, Brooke, nos vemos mais tarde.

Brooke não diz nada, apenas olha Haley deixar o _Karen's Caffé, _ela fica ligeiramente intrigada, joga o guardanapo de lado.

- Haley... – ela ia chamando mas Haley esgueirou-se para fora, entrou no carro e sumiu de vista.

Brooke ficou bufando para trás, contornou o balcão batendo o pé no chão e fazendo um bico furioso, esbarrou sem querer em uma cliente, olhou por cima do balcão e viu que não tinha ninguém para tomar conta. Ela tirou o avental correndo e jogou para a mulher.

- Toma, você vai ganhar uma boa gorjeta se tomar conta disso tudo nos próximos 10 minutos!

E a moça ficou para trás sem entender nada enquanto Brooke saiu batendo o pé na direção da _Baker Man, _abriu a porta com um grito, Julian estava ajudando algumas mulheres grávidas a escolherem o modelo de roupas.

- Julian. Julian. JULIAN! – gritou ela querendo chamar a atenção, ele olhou assustado por cima do ombro.

- O que foi, Brooke? Eu estava... Estava... – ele ia se justificar mas parou no meio ao ver Brooke mais furiosa do que o normal.

- Haley. Ela está me passando para trás, eu vi os contratos, não estou enganada e...

- Respira – disse Julian calmamente.

- Inacreditável – resmungou Brooke dando um suspiro e olhando o _Karen's Caffé _pela janela – Não posso estar sendo passada para trás pela a minha melhor amiga.

- É a Haley, Brooke, ela nunca faria nada para machucar você - Julian vê Brooke andando de um lado para o outro pensativa – Você devia ser honesta e tentar conversar com ela.

- OU – idealiza Brooke – A gente podia contratar um tipo de detetive tipo Sherlock Holmes para vigiar cada passo dela, até as vezes em que ela vai ao banheiro ou escova os dentes e...

- Seria mais honesto se você se abrisse com a sua melhor amiga – disse Julian em vão enquanto Brooke tagarelava sem parar com as suas novas ideias.

- OU – cortou Brooke rapidamente – A gente podia fazer que nem as araras na África do Sul, injetar um microchip nela e seguir cada passo dela via GPS.

- Brooke, não me venha com novas ideias, só seja honesta com ela – repete Julian.

Brooke olha para o marido e faz uma voz de carente.

- Mas ela não está sendo nem um pouco honesta comigo!

As mulheres vão saindo da _Baker Man_ sem comprar nada.

- Você e seus gritos estão espantando as nossas vendedoras, aliás você precisa urgente voltar a tomar conta da _Baker Man,_ porque estão precisando de mim no estúdio para gravar a cena em que o Julian e a Brooke brigam na chuva!

- O Julian e a Brooke brigam na chuva? – ela dá um sorrisinho de lado, pensativa.

- Sim, tem uma chuva intensa em Tree Hill e ocorre um apagão na cidade, é o episódio em que eles voltam a fazer amor.

Julian sorri de lado, meio.

- O que você sugere, ein? – indo até a placa da _Baker Man_ e virando para "FECHADO" do lado de for a da rua. Ele insinua que quer ficar com ela sozinho na loja para fazer sexo.

Brooke arregala os olhos.

- Você acaba de me dar uma ótima idéia, Julian! Por isso que a Haley deve estar vendendo o _Karen's Caffe, _ela deve estar passando por uma crise sexual no casamento e esta descontando em mim. Que injustiça!

- QUE? – Julian esbugalha os olhos, incrédulo que Brooke pense nisso – E o que você sugere? – ele pergunta com a testa franzida apenas por curiosidade.

- Vou chamar uns Go Go Boys para dar um animo sexual no casamento dela e do Nathan.

- Nunca pense nis… - ia cortando Julian ciumento.

- Os Go Go Boys serão vocês, bobinhos! – Brooke pisca para Julian – Costumávamos fazer isso no colegial e vender os rapazes como se fosse um leilão!

- É a ideia mais absurda que eu já vi na vida, Brooke.

Ela sorri como se fosse um gênio, pisca para ele e sai correndo da _Baker Man _em direção ao _Karen's Caffe. _

OOooOOooOO

- Chamado para dançar no palco sem camisa, tinha que ser a Brooke mesmo – diz Nathan lendo uma mensagem em seu Iphone.

Clay também lê a mensagem no seu Blackberry.

- Em todo caso, acho que Quinn não vai achar uma ideia legal!

- Haley também não aprovará a ideia, mas tudo bem... Então, como estão as coisas com os clientes da Fortitude?

- Está tudo sob controle, nada além do normal. Troy tem feito um excelente trabalho no futebol americano.

Nathan sorri.

- Foi uma conquista minha.

- Tem razão... Agora estamos fazendo propaganda pela televisão.

Nathan ri enquanto toma cerveja.

- Que foto ridícula é aquela sua, Clay?

Ele ri.

- Foi o melhor que eu pude fazer – continua sorrindo - Escuta tenho que buscar a Quinn da exposição de fotos da _Focus_ e comunicá-la sobre o desfile, nos vemos mais tarde na Tric.

- Até mais tarde, _bro._

- Até mais! – Clay se afasta e vai embora.

OOooOOooOO

**#NowPlaying **

**Breakway – Kelly Clarkson**

_Youtube: /watch?v=LJSOJHBZQG4_

Haley parou silenciosamente o carro embaixo de uma árvore na frente do cemitério, já tinha deixado Lydia no colégio e apenas observava a tumba de Dan Scott de longe.

O mesmo rapaz, tão parecido com Lucas que ainda fazia o coração dela disparar de saudades, estava lá, agachado, conversando com Dan como se o conhecesse.

Haley não se precipitou dessa vez, ficou observando por um tempo pensativa, até que decidiu deixar o carro e se aproximar sorrateiramente.

Não queria que ele saísse correndo como um coelho assustado, por isso passo a passo foi se aproximando do rapaz mas as folhas secas em que ela pisava denunciaram os seus passos. O rapaz, loiro e de olhos claros, olhou por cima do ombro.

- Olá – disse ela com um sorriso meio de lado tentando ser simpática.

- Oi – disse ele ficando em pé como quem já ia se retirar.

- Sou Haley James Scott – ela estendeu a mão para que ele a cumprimentasse. O rapaz sorriu meio suspeito e apertou.

- Sou Adam, Adam Keynes – ele apertou a mão dela – Trabalho aqui no cemitério.

Haley o olhou com estranheza e depois deu um suspiro, como se explicasse tudo.

- Ah... Ok, você tem visitado o túmulo de Dan Scott, ele é o meu sogro e... Achei que você pudesse ser da família.

O rapaz arregalou os olhos e pigarreou.

- Er... Bem... Eu não o conheço – ele olhou por cima do ombro – Mas tenho algumas fotos dele nas minhas coisas, não entendo, a minha mãe nunca me explicou o porquê e... Eu vivo com essa dúvida.

- Dan... Você tem certeza de que é Dan Scott? – Haley tem cada vez mais certeza de que ele é filho de Dan, ainda mais pela aparência tão idêntica ao seu cunhado/amigo Lucas.

- Dan, Dan Scott, assim como na foto – eles olham para a foto de Dan sorridente na tumba.

Haley perdeu a fala, abriu a boca 2 ou 3 vezes, por fim acabou dizendo.

- Se... Se eu puder ajudar – ela procurou correndo um cartão na bolsa dela e puxou um cartãozinho branco, anotou o telefone – É só me ligar, prometo não comentar nada com ninguém, sou bastante compreensível – ela sorri tentando encorajá-lo.

Ele ergue o cartão no ar e o observa, de repente procura a aliança no dedo dela.

- Você é casada...

- Ah, sou – ela diz sem graça – Mas, mas eu não passei o meu número para sairmos – ela ri – Eu só queria que você me procurasse para... Para esclarecermos algumas coisas a respeito de Dan Scott.

Ele assente.

- Tenho que ir, tenho muito trabalho a fazer – ele estende a mão, Haley aperta – Nos vemos por aí – e afasta.

- Tchau, Adam Keynes – ela repete o nome dele como quem está tentando memorizar.

Haley coloca as mãos nas costas, observando Adam se afastar na colina dos cemitérios enquanto brinca com o cartão entre os dedos.

Ela sabe que muitas coisas estão por vir, fecha os olhos, confusa e vai falar com Dan.

OOooOOooOO

O celular de Clay está tocando enquanto está no volante, é um número esquisito, ele atende.

- Hello? – atende enquanto dirige até o local de fotos de Quinn.

- Quanto tempo... – diz uma voz safada do outro lado. Ele reconheceria aquela voz de longe, não era da psyco Katie, mas por um momento desejou que fosse, tão pior quanto – Vi a sua foto na televisão do comercial sobre a _Fortitude e _senti a sua falta, sabe quem está falando, não sabe?

E o seu coração tinha parado de bombear, ou como se fosse.

- Renée?

- Ainda se lembra, parece que faz tempo desde que nos falamos da última vez.

- Nunca esquecemos as pessoas golpistas que passam para atormentar a vida dos meus clientes – diz grosseiro – O que quer dessa vez? Depois de todos esses anos?

- Dizer algo que o surpreenderia.

- Não me venha com bobagens... Outra história de que você está grávida do filho do Nathan não colaria.

- E se dessa vez o filho não fosse do Nathan?

- QUE? – perguntou incrédulo – Escuta, vou desligar, não sei porquê estou dando trela para uma pessoa como você...

Ele estaciona o carro e desliga a ligação com um "clique", Quinn se aproxima carregando a bolsa.

- Estava no telefone? – ela sorri e o beija, ele está visivelmente estressado – Quem era?

- Só mais um golpista nesse mundo. Deixa para lá! – ele acelera o carro e eles vão embora.

#StopPlaying Breakway – Kelly Clarkson

OOooOOooOO

**#NowPlaying HangOver – Taio Cruz**

_Youtube: /watch?v=ODyUF5rq7fQ_

Luzes coloridas para todos os lados, cruzando uma com as outras nos ares, girando os holofotes de um lado para o outro. O som está bem alto dentro da Tric.

- Boa noite, pessoal – Brooke está no palco da Tric diante de uma multidão.

- Boa noite, Brooke! – grita a multidão.

Ela dá um sorrisinho de felicidade e pisca para todos amando isso.

- Hoje a noite teremos o leilão dos garotos para ajudarmos a manter o estabelecimento do _Karen's Caffé_, portanto, ergam suas mãos com o maior valor possível, garotas!

Elas vibram de felicidades, Brooke deixa o palco enquanto a música está rolando, Haley está linda com o cabelo preso, ela se aproxima indignada.

- Brooke, por que você não me contou antes que estava planejando arrecadar dinheiro para o _Karen's Caffé?_ E ainda mais colocar o _meu_ marido nessa jogada?

- Aparentemente eu não sou a única que anda escondendo informações – diz Brooke e sai andando ao ver Julian sem camisa atrás do palco.

Haley fica para trás sem entender nada fazendo cara de indignação.

OOooOOooOO

- Chris Keller não entra nessa roubada porque Chris Keller não precisa que as mulheres paguem para tê-lo. Chris Keller é disputadíssimo e não precisa dessas coisas – diz raivoso tomando um drink no balcão.

- Ou será que Chris Keller já tem dono? – pergunta Chase se aproximando.

Chris deixa uma risada irônica escapar pelo nariz e vira o rosto.

- Chris Keller viu o namorado dele se dando muito bem com Alex.

- Não seja bobo, eu estava conversando com uma amiga!

- Chris Keller não quer conversar sobre isso agora – ele se levanta e some pela multidão.

Chase pensa em ir atrás mas Brooke aparece sorridente no balcão aos pulinhos.

- Hey, por que você ainda está usando camiseta? Para trás do palco AGORA!

Chase olha para Chris que sumiu na multidão e desencana, ele é arrastado por Brooke para trás do palco.

É possível ver Haley indignada procurando dinheiro dentro da bolsa, Quinn parece gostar da ideia, está sorrindo enquanto assiste ao show de Taio Cruz no palco cantando "Hangover".

- Essa é a ideia mais absurda que eu já vi na vida!

- Desencana, Haley, ninguém vai querer comprar o Nathan ou o Clay, todas as garotas sabem que eles são casados.

- Existem garotas que são TARADAS por homens casados – reclama Haley virando a bolsa em cima do balcão, cai moedas, chicletes, remédios e uma pasta preta cheia de documentos – Droga, não devia ter trazido isso aqui!

- Curte mais, está parecendo uma velha _reclamona_! – Quinn começa a bater palmas juntos com a galera e cantar a música.

OOooOOooOO

#Stop Playing – HangOver – Taio Cruz.

Brooke está no palco novamente se despedindo de Taio Cruz, ela pega o microfone.

- Vamos dar início aos desfiles, mas não sem antes chamar _COBRA STARHIP FEAT. __SABI! _– a multidão vai à loucura.

**#NowPlaying – You Make me Feel – Cobra Starship feat. Sabi**

_Youtube: /watch?v=4BJNC2yWw6I_

- QUEREM OS GAROTOS? QUEREM OS GAROTOS? OK, ENTÃO TODAS VOCÊS JÁ PODEM TIRAR O TALÃO DE CHEQUE DA BOLSA. QUE COMECEM OS LANCES! – diz Brooke no microfone e logo em seguida abandonando o palco enquanto Cobra Starship entram seguidos por Sabi.

Brooke desce junto com a plateia quando a banda está cantando, ela se junta às demais garotas.

Clay é o primeiro a aparecer, todo sem graça, desfilando o seu tanquinho em direção ao palco.

- Ouvi 40 dólares? – diz o leiloeiro – Mais?

- 50! – grita Quinn empolgada.

- Ouvi 60?

- 70! – grita Quinn.

- E você pensou que ninguém fosse cobrar nada pelo seu marido – ri Haley.

- Preciso de mais dinheiro – sussurra Quinn.

- Que? Você não trouxe 70 dólares?

- Não achei que ninguém fosse querer o meu marido, vamos, rápido.

- 100 dólares? UAU, essa barriguinha vale mesmo só 100 dólares?

Haley puxa 500 dólares da bolsa.

- Olha, não gasta, é tudo o que eu tenho e...

- 500 dólares! – grita Quinn erguendo o dinheiro no ar.

Haley fica indignada.

- QUINN!

- Desculpa, Haley, entrei em pânico vendo as garotas comprando o meu marido, desculpa.

- Com que dinheiro eu vou comprar o Nathan?

- Desculpa, little sister, nós vamos dar um jeito!

- Vou até o carro buscar mais dinheiro – diz Haley furiosa – Vou correndo e já volto.

- 500 dólares para aquela mocinha linda ali do palco? – diz o homem apontando para Quinn toda vitoriosa e sorridente. Clay pisca e manda um beijo para ela – Ok, vou fechar, dou-lhe uma, dou-lhe duas...

- 550 dólares! – grita uma mulher levantando o braço.

Quinn olha indignada para a moça mas não consegue vê-la por várias pessoas cobrem ela na multidão, consegue apenas ver o braço.

Brooke ri da situação achando o leilão um máximo.

Quinn, que não tem mais dinheiro, resolve tirar satisfações com a moça, caminhando na direção dela mas a pessoa é mais rápido e some na multidão.

Clay abandona o palco, nesse meio tempo entra Nathan descamisado, as meninas piram.

OOooOOooOO

Haley está no estacionamento, de repente esbarra em alguém.

- Desculpe, eu... Eu... – ela se vira e Adam está de pé ao seu lado – Adam!

- Haley, não sabia que você freqüentava esse lugar!

- Nem eu. Quero dizer... Frequento, frequento, tenho uma gravadora da minha amiga aqui, Red Bedroom.

- Conheço, vocês selecionam ótimas bandas, eu adoro!

Haley sorri, agradecida.

- Escuta, tenho que ir correndo até o carro, converso com você depois, tudo bem?

- Ótimo, ótimo, te vejo lá dentro!

Ela corre para o carro enquanto isso, dentro da Tric...

OOooOOooOO

Nathan está deixando o palco por ter sido vendido, logo em seguida entra Julian. Brooke toda excitada dá o lance.

- 100 dólares! – grita.

Uma mocinha do seu lado.

- 110 dólares!

Brooke olha para ela com os olhos arregalados.

- Ele é casado, lady!

- E daí? O tiozinho é gostoso!

- 120 dólares! – grita Brooke puxando 10 dólares da carteira com raiva – E ele não é tiozinho!

- 130 dólares! – grita a mocinha olhando para Brooke como quem competisse.

- Vou te ensinar a deixar de ser vadia!

Brooke começa a puxar os cabelos da menina, e no meio da confusão, outra pessoa ergue o braço e oferece. Brooke e a mocinha estão com as mãos enroscadas nos cabelos se chutando no chão.

Enquanto isso Julian é vendido para outra moça.

#StopPlaying – You Make me Feel – Cobra Starship feat. Sabi

OOooOOooOO

**#NowPlaying – Kelly Clarkson**

_Youtube: /watch?v=me7GYlaliRE_

Todos estão espalhados pela Tric, o leilão já acabou, as garotas estão na fila para buscar os seus prêmios. Bem, não só garotas...

- Eu comprei esse bofê – diz um gordinho gay todo cheio de roupas brilhantes, cruzou os braços com um moreno musculoso, sem camisa – Uau, vamos para casa bebê! – o moreno sorri e os dois cruzam os braços e saem da fila.

- Hey, Brooke – Nathan se aproxima, ela está com gelo na boca – Por que você me comprou? Quero dizer... Aonde estava Haley?

- Não sei – diz Brooke olhando Julian ser entregue para uma garota de cabelos negros, ela identifica Alex – Achei que essa tinha superado a vadiagem! – ela se aproxima dos dois, Julian e Alex estão rindo animados.

Nathan fica para trás olhando.

- Brooke! – diz Alex surpresa abraçando-a como se as duas fossem melhores amigas para sempre – Belo soco. Aqui está o seu prêmio! – ela aponta para Julian.

- Você... Comprou ele para mim?

- Você estava ocupada demais ensinando aquela vadia a deixar de ser vadia – Alex ri – Fiz esse favor para você antes que alguém o comprasse!

Brooke fica corada de vergonha.

- Own, por essa eu não esperava. Obrigada, em todo caso – Brooke está segurando o gelo, dá um abraço em Alex.

Julian sorri e passa a mão nos ombros de Brooke.

- Isso porque ela vive me aconselhando a não arrumar briga em bares!

Brooke solta um olhar de censura para ele.

Haley se aproxima da multidão, tensa.

- Gente, vocês viram o Nathan? Eu... Eu quis comprá-lo mas... Eu estava no carro... Essa brincadeira foi muito estúpida e...

- Eu o comprei – corta Brooke com cara de poucos amigos, Haley dá um suspiro aliviado enquanto falava sem parar – E não culpe a brincadeira por um problema seu... – Brooke puxa Julian pelas mãos – Venha, Julian, vamos para casa.

Haley não entende nada, achava que estava brincando. Julian faz cara de quem não está entendendo, ele é puxado por Brooke.

Haley olha para Alex sem entender, Nathan se aproxima.

- Alguém me explica o que está acontecendo? – pergunta Nathan.

- Eu também gostaria de saber – murmura Haley vendo Brooke se afastar, sem entender o porquê da grosseria.

OOooOOooOO

- E você foi comprador por essas duas – diz o leiloeiro para Clay, duas garotas se aproximam da multidão abraçadas uma na outra.

- Há quanto tempo... – diz uma delas.

- Pois é, senti tanto a sua falta, maridinho – diz a outra.

Renée e Katie estão abraçadas sorridentes.

Quinn se aproxima e olha para a cena incrédula, sem reação.

OOooOOooOO

- As coisas estão começando a esquentar por aqui – diz Chase arrumando o balcão, Alex está apoiada – Ninguém quis me comprar que coisa mais embaraçosa!

- Embaraçoso é eu ter comprado e o meu prêmio ter me deixado para trás – ela está triste – Acho que é a primeira festa que termino sozinha – ela parece desanimada.

Chase segura com carinho na mão dela, ele a olha com ternura.

- Não está sozinha, eu estou aqui com você.

Eles se olham, como se nunca tivessem se visto antes, um olhar compenetrado, e como flashes em suas cabeças, eles relembram tudo o que tiveram no passado.

Chase joga Alex com violência contra a parede, os dois estão se beijando loucamente, ela começa a tirar a roupa. Ele puxa a camisa e os dois caem na cama.

OOooOOooOO

Nathan e Haley se aproximam do carro, ele está com o vidro quebrado.

- Meu Deus, a minha bolsa e os meus documentos...

O alarme está disparado porém não há som, é como se a bateria já estivesse acabando depois de tanto tempo de ter sido disparado. As luzes das lâmpadas estão fracas.

Haley abre a porta e percebe que a única coisa que sumiu foi a sua bolsa.

- Nathan... Alguém roubou os meus documentos. E isso não podia ter acontecido, Nathan. Meu Deus! – ela coloca as mãos no cabelo preocupada.

- Quais documentos?

Ela suspira e passa a mão nos cabelos.

- Eu estou vendendo o _Karen's Caffé!_

Nathan a olha sem entender. Por que ela havia dito isso antes?

OOooOOooOO

Brooke entra no carro segurando a sua bolsa.

- Por que demorou tanto?

- Eu estava no banheiro – ela diz massageando a mão – Desculpa a demora, vamos embora!

Julian a olha com estranheza.

- Está tudo bem?

Ela suspira e apenas responde.

- Vamos para casa...

O carro afasta na rua escura e vai embora.

_Continua... _

**Nota do autor: **_Será gente? Será que a Brooke roubou mesmo a Haley? GENTE, quantos baphos! Brooke causando... Chase traindo o Chris com a Alex... Katie/Renée estão aí para destruir a vida do Clay/Quinn. GENTE, GENTE, gente, não percam os próximos capítulos._

_PS: Coloquei muita Kelly Clarkson na trilha sonora porque dia 23 tem show dessa LINDA e eu vou. Ódio da Paris Hilton que vai estar lá também, ODEIO e vocês fãs de One Tree Hill sabem o motivo. Rsrsrs, VACA! _

_COMENTEM PLEASE! _

_Próximo capítulo será escrito pelo Anderson mas dirigido por mim, então LEIAM please, estará imperdível! _

**Making Off:**

Brooke está sentada no sofá assistindo ao seriado, ela olha, com a voz rouca, diz.

- Cada dia mais sensacional, Julian, você fez exatamente como Lucas deveria ter feito com o filme. Simplesmente adorável, eu estou apaixonada pela série!

Ele sorri, orgulhoso, se aproximando com um copo de leite quente. Ele senta no sofá mas desequilibra e derrama no sofá.

- Ops, esqueci a minha fala – brinca Austin Nichols.

Sophia Bush ri e tenta limpar o sofá com a mão.

- CORTA!

OOooOOooOO

- Ouvi 40 dólares? – diz o leiloeiro – Mais?

- 50! – grita Quinn empolgada.

- Ouvi 60?

- 70! – grita Quinn.

- Ai meu ouvido! – brinca Bethany com o grito da Shantel.

- Ai desculpa amiga, saiu sem querer – elas riem e se abraçam.

- CORTA!

OOooOOooOO

- Embaraçoso é eu ter comprado e o meu prêmio ter me deixado para trás – ela está triste – Acho que é a primeira festa que termino sozinha – ela parece desanimada.

Chase segura com carinho na mão dela, ele a olha com ternura.

- Não está sozinha, eu estou aqui com você.

Stephen olha para Jana Kramer mas começa a rir, ela cai na gargalhada junto.

- Desculpem, gente, desculpem! – ele ainda está rindo, Jana também.

- CORTA!

OOooOOooOO

Nathan sorri, eles estão falando sobre a Fortitude.

- Foi uma conquista minha – diz Clay.

- Tem razão... Agora estamos fazendo propaganda pela televisão.

Nathan ri enquanto toma cerveja.

- Que foto ridícula é aquela sua, Clay?

James Lafferty cospe a cerveja de tanto rir, Robert Buckley também começa a rir e cospe toda a cerveja e os dois saem um para cada canto rindo.


	3. Episódio 10x03 I Call Your Name

**Episódio 10x03 – I call your name, but who answers me?**

**- Por Anderson Narciso**

**Anteriormente em One Tree Hill:**

**Brooke: - Acho que Haley está vendendo o Karens Café**

**Julian: - Seja honesto com ela.**

**Haley: - Sou Haley James Scott**

**Adam: - Eu sou Adam Keynes.**

**Haley: - Luke. Acho que você tem um outro irmão...**

**Nathan e Haley se aproximam do carro, ele está com o vidro quebrado.**

**Haley: - Meu Deus, a minha bolsa e os meus documentos. Alguém os roubou.**

**Nathan: - Que documentos?**

**Haley: - Eu estou vendendo o Karens Café.**

**#Playing: Ingrid Michaelson – The Way I AM **

_Youtube /watch?v=jJOzdLwvTHA_

**INICIO DO EPISÓDIO**

Haley e Nathan estão sentados na beira da piscina logo depois de chegarem do leilão, e Haley parece apreensiva.

Haley: E então foi isso... no começo eu não cheguei a gostar da ideia. Mas convenhamos, estamos vivendo esta vida que sempre levamos, mas as coisas estão ficando diferente.

Nathan: Eu tenho notado que estamos ficando mais apertados para pagar as coisas. Estávamos acostumados com uma vida de luxo, com eu sendo uma estrela da NBA e você uma estrela da música...

Haley: A do _Karen's Cafe_ me pareceu na hora exata... Convenhamos que o dinheiro que venho tirando lá, mal paga as coisas para os meninos. Precisava acertar a escola, a natação... E a verdade é que estou precisando gravar algo, mas ando tão sem inspiração!

Nathan, encosta o queixo na cabeça de Haley e a conforta com um carinho na cabeça:

Nathan: Calma, vamos dar um jeito. Sempre damos um jeito.

Brooke está deitada olhando para o teto enquanto Julian está em um sono bem profundo. Ela olha ao lado para a estante e ao ver algumas fotos, se depara com ela e Peyton, em seguida, ela e Haley. Uma lágrima escorre do olho dela e ela volta para o lado de Julian...

Quinn está correndo pela praia, parece ser antes das 6h da manhã e ela encontra um cachorro sozinho. Ela agacha, acaricia, e de longe vê Clay na varanda da casa. Ela acena e sussurra:

Quinn: Deus, como amo meu marido...

Clay faz o mesmo movimento e também diz:

Clay: Deus, como amo minha esposa...

#StopPlaying

Brooke atravessa a rua com Julian e abre o café. Ela vai para trás do balcão arrumar algumas coisas e Julian senta de frente para ela, esperando que ela faça o café... Brooke como sempre, meio confusa com as coisas, se atrapalha com o avental, e Julian sorri, entrando também no balcão.

Julian: Deixe-me amarrar isso. A cada dia mais eu me apaixono por você, sabia?

Brooke: Eu também seu bobo. Deixa eu fazer um café bem gostoso para você...

Julian a olha com um olhar questionável. Brooke sorri e comenta:

Brooke (sorrindo com a mão parada no ar): Okay. Esquece a parte do "bem gostoso".

Julian retorna para o balcão, e questiona Brooke.

Julian (franzindo a testa, preocupado): Vem cá, você não me respondeu ontem o que aconteceu. Você entrou no carro meio transtornada. O que é que você fez?

Brooke: Eu não fiz nada demais Julian. Mas é que, eu pensei por uns instantes ter visto uma pessoa, e ter voltado no tempo por alguns minutos.

Brooke se referia a Adam. Neste momento, vemos um flash de ela saindo do Tric e esbarrando em Brooke. Ela se assusta de como que Adam lembra Lucas quando eles estavam terminando a escola em Tree Hill... Se o rapaz tivesse uns 25 anos seria muito. Brooke tenta dizer algo...

Brooke: Ehr, ah... Erhr... Bem...

Adam sorri, e diz antes de sair andando:

Adam: Me desculpe.

O flash termina e voltamos para o _Karen's Café_. Julian questiona:

Julian: Algo que eu possa usar no show?

Brooke: Não... Se não seria "so last season" – ela dá uma risadinha.

Clay estava sentado em sua mesa e mexendo no Notebook. Quinn entra suada, por conta dos exercícios na praia, agarra o moço que diz:

Clay: Hum... Beijo suado. O mais nojento. O melhor.

Quinn sorri e grita para Logan.

Quinn: Logan, vou tomar banho. Esteja pronto em quinze minutos.

Enquanto isso, Clay continua no computador olhando alguns resultados de jogos, quando o celular toca. Ele atende e ouve:

Voz desconhecida: Saudade de você, lindinho.

Clay desliga o telefone correndo. Ele se espanta e pensa em contar para Quinn. Mas quando se levanta, ele olha para o lado. Clay parece ter um olhar de culpa. Depois de um tempo, Quinn e Logan se despedem e saem de casa.

Haley chega no _Karen's Café_, preocupada mas sorridente, cumprimentando a todos:

Haley: - Oi tudo mundo.

E todos respondem:

- Oi Haley.

Haley se aproxima de Brooke e diz:

Haley: - Como estão as coisas? Vim mais cedo caso precise de ajuda.

Brooke: - Estão bem. Esta nova assistente que arrumamos faz tudo. Até o café dela é maravilhoso, só não é melhor que o meu! (brinca).

Haley: - Por isso que digo, que ainda existem pessoas boas.

Brooke: - Escuta, eu tenho notado você um pouco distante, apreensiva, o que está acontecendo?

Haley: - Nada. Impressão sua. Não estrague seus sentimentos por mim...

Brooke: - Preciso te contar uma coisa. Vi um cara ontem no Tric idêntico ao Lucas, por um segundo eu realmente achei que fosse o Lucas, mas pensei que seria impossível, afinal de contas, o Lucas não estaria em Tree Hill,ainda mais no Tric, não é mesmo? Quero dizer, se tivesse eu poderia ter vendido ele sem camisa no leilão, e além do mais...

Haley para de folhear a revista que estava olhando, o seu olhar faz com que Brooke pare de falar no mesmo instante e diz:

Haley: - Escuta, eu preciso resolver umas pendências. Não se preocupa não é nada demais. Eu volto antes do meu turno, ok?

Brooke se assusta com a saída repentina e faz uma cara de tristeza.

Haley dirige pelo caminho do cemitério. Aquele caminho havia se tornado constante para ela desde a morte de Dan. Nathan obviamente não sabia disso, mas ela ia sempre conversar com o pai de seu marido. De toda forma, ela sentia-se grata por ainda ter um marido. Mas desta vez, Haley não ia atrás de Dan. Ia atrás de Adam.

Haley na entrada do cemitério pergunta por Adam.

- Adam Keynes está trabalhando hoje?

Um rapaz mal encarado diz:

- Olha, ele não aparece aqui desde ontem à tarde.

Haley com uma cara de preocupação agradece e caminha sem saber o que fazer. Seus documentos da venda do _Karen's Café_ estavam perdidos. E o principal suspeito de Haley era Adam. Ela pensa eu voltar para o _Karen's Café_, mas decide ir para casa tomar um banho...

Neste momento a cena corta para pés andando pela calçada. Percebemos que estes pés empurram uma porta e entram no _Karen's Café_. Adam estava lá. Brooke que conversava com uma cliente sobre o glacê do bolo, olha de relance quando a porta anuncia cliente e ela sente o mesmo que sentira na noite passada. Adam se aproxima.

Adam: - É verdade quando dizem que Tree Hill é um lugar bem pequeno.

Brooke sem entender muito diz:

Brooke: - Como? Não entendi quem é você?

Adam: Eu me chamo Adam Keynes. Quer dizer que você trabalha para Haley? Que coincidência termos nos esbarrarmos no Tric ontem.

Brooke neste momento se confunde. O mesmo rapaz que parecia com Lucas que ela tinha visto, conhecia Haley. E o pior, Brooke mencionou o cara, e Haley não fez nenhum comentário – pelo contrário, saiu correndo.

Brooke: Oi Adam Keynes. Então de onde você conhece a minha amiga Haley?

Adam (meio galanteador): Então, ainda não ouvi o seu nome.

Brooke queria dar uma má resposta para ele. Mas de alguma forma, os olhos claros do rapaz lhe davam tranquilidade. Era como se ela voltasse no tempo e visse a versão mais jovem de Lucas. E isso de alguma forma a confortava. Ela abre a boca duas ou três vezes e depois calmamente responde:

Brooke: Brooke Davis. Você não me conhece de alguma revista? Hehehe, já fui bastante comentada na mídia (ela levanta as sobrancelhas com certa arrogância, mas dá uma piscadinha de leve em tom brincalhão apenas para descontrair).

Adam: Eu não ligo para o que os outros dizem na mídia. Prefiro sentar debaixo de uma árvore e ler um livro.

Brooke (faz cara de quem tomou um bastão de baseball na cabeça): Que ironia. Além de parecidos, gosta de literatura.

Adam sem entender mas sorrindo, comenta:

Adam: Eu não sei o que você quer dizer, mas eu só sei que quero um café.

Brooke: Você está com sorte, vou fazer um café bem gostoso para você. Sente-se! (ela dá uma piscada mas ao virar para fazer o café faz cara de quem não está gostando nem um pouco da situação, principalmente o fato de Haley estar se comunicando com Adam pelas costas).

Chase e Alex estão nus, deitados atrás do balcão do Tric. Eles sorriem:

Chase: - Essa foi uma das coisas mais doidas que eu já fiz na vida.

Alex: - Estava com saudade disso. Muita.

Chase: - Por incrível que pareça, eu também. Sabe que depois de você, eu entrei em depressão, experimentei coisas novas, mas a verdade é que nunca deixei de pensar em você.

Alex: - Eu lhe mandava mensagens em cada Tour. Tirava uma foto e enviava para seu email, não era à toa. Eu sentia que aquela conquista tinha de ser dividida com alguém.

Chase: - Eu acho que fui muito imaturo em não entender a sua partida. Mas hoje eu vejo que foi o melhor para você!

Alex: - O tempo é bom para tudo Chase. Só não é para a minha pele.

Ambos riem, Chase morde o beiço e diz:

Chase: - Você continua a mesma linda de sempre. E o mesmo diabo de sempre.

E eles voltam a se pegar.

#NowPlaying: The Boxer Rebellion – If You Run

Youtube /watch?v=VSRwS1T5l4I

Clay está andando por Tree Hill, ia se encontrar com Nathan para discutirem sobre algumas coisas da agência. Clay percebeu que mesmo com todo o sucesso de Troy e o desempenho de Nathan, a agência precisava encontrar novos nomes. Quando ele está atravessando a rua, ele vê do outro lado Renée. Ele fica parado, e ela vem ao encontro dele.

Renée: - Sabe que eu odeio quando desligam na minha cara?

Clay: - Eu não tenho nada para falar com você.

Renée: - Sério? Sua língua anda em greve? Porque olha eu me lembro muito bem que ela adora se mexer.

Clay: - Já mandei você ir para o inferno uma vez, não foi? Não me faça mandar uma segunda.

Clay desvia o olhar e começa a andar em caminho oposto. Renée o olha e diz:

Renée: - Eu sei que você está com saudades de mim. Será que Quinn sabe?

Clay continua andando. Ele vira a esquina e encosta a cabeça da parede. Um peso parece estar aos seus ombros. Ele sai andando e liga pra Nate:

Clay: Nate, podemos adiar a reunião para mais tarde? Estou meio sem condições de fazer isso agora.

A câmera foca Clay, e neste mesmo instante vemos Renée o olhando de fundo.

Brooke e Adam estão bastante entrosados. Ela ri de algo que ele fala. Ele parece estar gostando da conversa. E do nada, ele como quem não quer nada comenta:

Adam: - Vejo que você é casada.

Brooke (sorrindo para a aliança no dedo): - Sim. Amo muito meu marido...

Adam: - Que pena. Isso quer dizer que estou fora da disputa.

Brooke o olha com um olhar sem graça, mas que parece ter gostado do comentário. Em todo caso ela responde:

Brooke: - Totalmente. Eu amo muito Julian e os meus lindos gêmeos.

Adam: - Oh, filhos! - (ele pega o casaco apoiado na cadeira) - Preciso ir. Tenho muitas coisas para fazer.

Brooke (franze a testa em sua direção): - Espera. Com esta conversa toda, eu acabei me esquecendo. De onde você conhece a Haley?

Adam: - Nossa ia me esquecendo... Você pode me fazer um favor?

Adam retira da mochila uma pasta com uns papéis.

Adam: - Entregue para Haley. Diga que o Contrato está legal. E que quando ela quiser, ela pode me ligar.

Brooke fica assustada e pega a pasta. Adam sorri para ela, pisca o olho e sai dizendo:

Adam: - Nos vemos por aí, Brooke Davis.

Brooke parece não entender nada. Ela tenta chamar pelo rapaz, mas ele já esta longe. Ela então não consegue conter a curiosidade e rasga o papel. Ela gela ao ver escrito: "Contrato de Venda Comercial: _Karen's Cafe_". Brooke deixa os papeis caírem. Suas dúvidas estavam confirmadas. Haley estava mesmo vendendo o café nas costas de Brooke.

Brooke sai loja e vai para a cozinha e começa a chorar. A nova assistente Megan chega e pergunta o que havia acontecido. Brooke tenta disfarçar, mas chora mais, e soluçando diz:

Brooke: - Sabe, às vezes levamos facadas de quem menos esperamos. Já devia estar acostumada com isso.

Megan: - Fique calma. Eu vou pegar uma água com açúcar.

Megan sai da cozinha, e neste instante ela tira o celular do bolso. Ela manda uma mensagem de texto escrito "está dando certo".

Neste instante, um celular recebe esta mensagem. Uma mão o pega e vemos ela sendo lida. É quando vemos Adam, dentro de um carro, dando um sorriso vitorioso. A câmera abre e vemos que ele está estacionado de frente para a Rivercout. Lá, Jamie esta jogando com Chuck basquete quando Nathan chega e senta um pouco. Adam o olha, e diz:

Adam: - Você tem a vida que eu sempre quis. Você tem o nome que eu sempre quis.

Continuamos vendo o carro frente a eles. Adam vai embora.

#StopPlaying

#Playing: Sarah Harmer – Things to forget.

_Youtube /watch?v=rxW78aRIm7s_

Haley está saindo do banho quando ela recebe um SMS. Lá está escrito. "Sei que você me procurou, e a verdade é que tenho pensado em você. Me encontre onde nos conhecemos hoje depois do almoço. Adam".

Haley fica assustada. Não sabe o que fazer. Ela não contou para Nathan sobre a existência desta pessoa. Ela tenta ligar para o número da mensagem, mas ele se encontra desligado.

Haley senta em sua cama e põe a mão na cabeça. Eles estariam sendo alvo de uma nova pessoa? Ela pensa consigo mesma. Ela então decide pegar o telefone e ligar para Nathan. É quando o mesmo toca. Ela atende correndo e achando ser Adam, ela diz:

Haley – "O que você quer de mim?".

Neste momento, Haley dá um sorriso.

O turno de Haley começa, e ela ainda não chegou ao _Karen's Café_. Brooke está apreensiva. Julian entra no local e diz:

Julian: - O que foi? Por que não podemos almoçar ainda?

Brooke: - Porque eu preciso ter uma conversa muito séria com a Haley. Eu descobri tudo o que ela anda fazendo, e ela tem que ter uma explicação muito plausível para isso.

Julian (incrédulo, com o cenho franzido): - Ela está mesmo pensando em vender o café?

Brooke: - Não, pior do que isso ela já vendeu – (Brooke sacode a cabeça pensativa) - Ela vai ter que se ver comigo.

Vemos a câmera se afastando do balcão, e Julian passando a mão no braço de Brooke.

Adam está encostado na árvore perto do túmulo de Dan. Ele olha para o túmulo como se tivesse ódio daquele que parece ser mesmo o seu pai.

De repende ele escuta alguém pisando nas folhas. Alguém esta vindo em sua direção. Ele diz alto:

Adam: - Olha, por um momento achei que você não viria.

É quando Adam se assusta. Não é Haley que está lá. É então que a câmera foca no rosto de Chad Michael Murray. Lucas estava lá.

Lucas: - Acho que você tem algumas explicações para me dar.

A câmera fixa nos dois frente a frente.

_Continua..._

**NOTAS DO AUTOR: **Primeiramente agradeço o convite para escrever este episódio, que tem o retorno de um personagem bem adorado que é o Lucas. Ele vai participar de um arco de histórias bem legal, e poder introduzir este personagem foi uma honra

Espero que tenham gostado, e retorno ainda mais uma vez para escrever um episódio super emocionante. aguardem!

- Anderson Narciso.


	4. Episódio 10x04 I Don't Need a Friend

**10x04 – I Don't Need My Friends Anymore**

**Anteriormente em One Tree Hill:**

Clay vê Katye e Renée ao mesmo tempo: Olá queridinho.

Haley (no telefone): Lucas, eu preciso falar com você.

Adam (deixando os documentos em cima do balcão): entregue isso para Haley, por favor!

Brooke (lendo os contratos de venda do Karen's Caffé): não acredito que estou sendo traída pela minha melhor amiga.

Julian (sorrindo para Brooke): o seriado está fazendo sucesso, muito dinheiro.

Lucas (no cemitério, com os olhos semi-cerrados): você me deve explicações...

ooOOooOOooOOoo

**Voz do Lucas Scott: **_A verdade está em todos os lugares desse mundo. Está estampada nos muros da cidade, na cara das pessoas e escondida até mesmo nos lugares mais sombrios. _

Lucas estava parado com as duas mãos no bolso em frente a Adam, enquanto Haley, apreensiva, aproximou-se dos dois na escuridão.

Haley (sorriso incrédulo): Lucas? É você? Então... Você recebeu todas as minhas mensagens?

Lucas (sorriso meio de lado, abraçando): É, Hales, é por esse motivo que estou aqui.

Lucas abraçou Haley rapidamente sem tirar os olhos de Adam, afastou-se e voltou a encarar Adam de maneira mais agressiva.

Adam (interrompendo com um pigarreio): Sinceramente, não faço ideia do que está falando...

Haley (encarando os dois tentando entender o que estava acontecendo no cemitério àquela hora da noite): Por que tem visitado o túmulo de Dan Scott durante todo esse tempo?

Adam não estava usando luvas ou segurando nenhuma enxada a essa hora da noite, apenas uma lanterna enorme nas mãos.

Adam (mostrando a lanterna nas mãos): Eu trabalho nesse cemitério. Eu cuido dos túmulos. É essa a única explicação!

Haley (encarando-o, com cara de poucos amigos): Você tem passado tempo demais visitando o túmulo do Dan, não há explicações a não ser que...

Adam (cortando-a): Que ele seja o meu pai? (ele riu ironicamente) Não, óbvio que não, o meu pai verdadeiro morreu há muito tempo, antes mesmo de eu nascer (ele olhou por cima do ombro e apontou a lanterna para o túmulo de Dan) Quanto a ele, já disse que só temos algumas fotos em comum. Nada mais.

Lucas (franzindo o cenho e apontando com a mão para o túmulo): Tem certeza de que não é parente dele?

Adam (deixou escapar outra risada irônica pelo nariz e olhou por cima do ombro de relance): Tenho, agora com licença, tenho muito trabalho a fazer, começando por tirá-los daqui, já é tarde da noite e vocês não tem permissão para estarem no meu cemitério a essa hora da noite.

Adam colocou a lanterna na cara dos dois, eles, incomodados com a luz no rosto, colocaram as mãos afastadas na frente para fazer sombra para os olhos.

Adam (chispando): Vão...

Lucas e Haley se encararam, sem nada a dizer, lentamente deram as costas e entraram no carro.

Haley (abrindo a porta): Venha, Luke, eu te dou uma carona...

Os dois entraram na picape preta do Nathan e bateram as portas.

Haley (olhando Lucas): Eu vim porque recebi a sua mensagem na secretária eletrônica, mas, por favor, não comente nada com o Nathan por enquanto, ele não está por dentro de tudo isso o que está acontecendo...

Lucas (desconfiado): Você está escondendo alguma coisa?

Haley (suspirando enquanto liga o carro, sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro): Não seja tolo...

**Voz do Lucas Scott: **_A verdade está em todos os lugares desse mundo. E nem mesmo a escuridão da noite pode escondê-la. _

Ela acendeu os faróis do carro e acelerou-o, saindo do cemitério.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

**#NowPlaying - Imagine Dragons – Demon**

Youtube: /watch?v=NSoIWEGL1YM

ooOOooOOooOOoo

É manhã do dia seguinte, Brooke está lendo o contrato de venda do _Karen's Caffé_, incrédula em estar vendo a assinatura de Haley embaixo. Como pudera ser tão traidora? Sequer consultara Brooke quanto a essa venda.

Nova funcionária do Karen's Caffé, Megan (interrompendo): Brooke, está acabando o trigo no estoque...

Brooke, assustada, recolhe toda a papelada e guarda na gaveta, em seguida a tranca com chave e guarda no bolso do avental.

Brooke (levemente assustada com o surgimento repentino de Megan): Ok, ligue para os fornecedores, por favor. Certifique de que esteja tudo em ordem.

Megan virou as costas e voltou para a cozinha. Brooke estava com a cabeça nas nuvens por conta do susto, e antes que pudesse se recuperar do primeiro susto, a porta se abriu, era Victoria entrando.

Victoria (segurando a bolsa na entrada, parada): Bom dia, pessoal!

Todos (em coro): Bom dia, mãe da Brooke!

Victoria fez cara de nojo.

Victoria (enraivecida porque não a chamaram pelo nome): Eu me chamo Victoria, Victoria Davis, quantas vezes terei que repetir isso até que aprendam?

Brooke, atrás do balcão, deu um sorriso. Victoria se aproximou.

Brooke (sorrindo): Olá, mãe, há quanto tempo não vem a Tree Hill.

Victoria (com arrogância): Os negócios andam difíceis em Nova York, não está sendo fácil gerenciar a Baker Man sozinha.

Brooke (tirando alguns farelos do balcão com o guardanapo): Papai não tem ajudado?

Victoria bufou.

Victoria: Desde quando o seu pai se importa com negócios que não sejam poker, whisky, charuto, golfe e outro tipo diversão com os amigos?

"Algumas coisas nunca mudam" pensou Brooke desviando o olhar para o serviço.

Victoria: Por onde andam os bebês mais fofos desse mundo?

Brooke (ergueu as sobrancelhas): Está se referindo aos seus netos? Porque eles não são mais bebês, mãe.

Victoria olhou para o lado para ver se ninguém estava ouvindo.

Victoria (chiando): Não digam que são meus netos, as pessoas vão achar que tenho mais do que 48 anos!

Victoria ajeitou de leve as ondas dos cabelos com as mãos, em seguida, passou a mão no rosto como se arrumasse o botox

Brooke (indignada, em voz alta): Mas você tem mais do que 48 anos!

Victoria (brava, meio envergonhada): Sh! Você sabe que não!

Brooke sacudiu a cabeça negativamente enquanto limpava o balcão, parecia bastante preocupada.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Julian aproximou-se das atrizes que interpretavam Peyton e Brooke no seriado.

Julian (explicou enquanto se movimentava): Nesse dia, elas estavam andando pelo corredor do colégio, até que Jimmy Edwards entrou. O tiro atingiu o vidro e acertou a perna de Peyton Sawyer!

As atrizes se entreolharam, meio chocadas.

Julian: Brooke sairá correndo do colégio e encontrará Julian para abraçá-la. Enquanto isso, Lucas entrará correndo para salvar Peyton e eles ficarão presos a noite inteira na biblioteca. Entenderam?

As duas assentiram, ele bateu palmas.

Julian: Luzes, câmera. Ação!

Julian ficou olhando para o roteiro, perguntando-se o que teria acontecido se Lucas e Peyton jamais ficassem presos na biblioteca naquele dia. Será que Lucas e Brooke teriam terminado ou brigado algum dia? Será que esse filme não teria sido diferente? O final de suas vidas não teria sido diferente?

Não, acreditava plenamente que não. As coisas tinham que ser dessa forma: Lucas e Peyton se beijarem naquele dia do tiroteio para então ele e Brooke terminarem. Afinal de contas, Brooke precisava abrir espaço para gostar de outras pessoas, e anos depois, tê-lo conhecido.

As coisas tinham que ser dessa maneira: Brooke e Julian. E tudo tinha saído perfeito desde então.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Jamie (surpreso): Tio Lucas!

Jamie veio correndo na direção dele e o abraçou.

Lucas (olhando-o): Quantos anos se passaram desde a última vez que nos vimos, ein? Dessa vez posso mesmo ver um bigode de verdade crescendo em você.

Os dois riram enquanto se sentavam na bancada da casa.

Jamie: Quando chegou? Meus pais estão sabendo?

Lucas: Cheguei ontem à noite, ainda não tive tempo de falar com o seu pai. Estive pensando em dar uma passada para vê-lo treinar na Rivercourt agora pela manhã... O que acha?

Haley apareceu sorrindo na cozinha, trazendo uma tigela de cereais ao filho e um pote de leite ao lado. Ela deu um beijo no rosto do filho.

Jamie: Maneiro!

Haley (cortando-o): Não, você vai levá-lo à escola primeiro. Nada de matar aula, Jamie Lucas Scott!

Lucas (falando baixinho para Jamie): Não se sinta culpado. Sua mãe matou várias aulas no colegial para ver o seu pai Nathan jogar basquete na Rivercourt.

Haley deu uma "guardanapada" no braço de Lucas que encolheu, rindo.

Haley: Eu ouvi isso! E é mentira, Jamie, não preste atenção no que o seu Tio Lucas está dizendo. Você vai para aula e ponto.

Lucas pegou uma colher e roubou um pouco do sucrilhos do sobrinho, rindo.

**#StopPlaying Imagine Dragons – Demon **

ooOOooOOooOOoo

No quarto de Clay, sozinho.

Clay (assustado): Eu não quero você aqui, Renée. Vá embora!

Renée (sorridente, passando a mão na barriga): Não pode rejeitar um filho dessa maneira.

Clay (nervoso, segurando-a pelos braços, sem paciência): Eu quero que você vá embora!

Quinn passava pelo corredor de pijama, parou assustada para escutar. Clay parecia estar falando com alguém, logo percebeu que não obtinha respostas de volta dos xingamentos de Clay. Ele estava brigando com alguém que não estava no quarto. Citava o nome de Renée, depois de Katye. Ficou apenas escutando...

Clay (agitando): Katye, você não é Sara. Não pode aparecer assim na minha vida e dizer essas coisas. Vá embora, vá embora!

Quinn não aguentou, virou rapidamente e entrou no quarto para ver se conseguia obter algum esclarecimento. Clay estava vermelho, suando, conversava sozinho e andava pelo quarto, impaciente.

Quinn: O que está acontecendo aqui? Com quem você estava falando?

Clay (agitando a cabeça de um lado para o outro): Ninguém.

Quinn (chateada por estar mentindo): Eu ouvi você chamando algumas pessoas, Clay. Não minta para mim...

Clay (desviou o olhar rapidamente): Já disse que não havia ninguém.

Quinn suspirou, também começando a perder a paciência. Respirou fundo várias vezes para manter a calma e se aproximou do marido, colocando as duas mãos em seus ombros.

Quinn (tentando olhar nos olhos de Clay): Eu preciso que você confie e seja sincero comigo, Clay. Você voltou a usar drogas?

Ele levantou os olhos, entre assustado e descoberto. Clay parecia não acreditar no que estava ouvindo, afastou-se das mãos de Quinn.

Clay (nervoso): Óbvio que não, já disse que não é nada!

Clay esgueirou-se pela sacada e saiu correndo.

Quinn (aos berros): Clay, volte aqui Clay!

Tarde demais, ele já tinha descido as escadas correndo, entrou no carro e sumiu. Quinn sabia que ele estava usando drogas.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Lucas estacionou a picape preta de Nathan em frente à quadra da Rivercourt, ele e Mouth estavam sentados na arquibancada improvisada, e o último segurava um bebê nos braços.

Mouth (narrando em tom de brincadeira): _Ladies and gentlemen_, vejam se não é um dos mais talentosos Scotts chegando na Rivercourt!

Lucas se aproximou, cumprimentando Mouth.

Lucas: O tempo passou tão rápido que posso jurar que entrei na cápsula do tempo...

Lucas agachou para brincar com o filho de Mouth em seus braços.

Lucas (brincando): Sorte ter puxado a beleza da mãe...

Em seguida, cumprimentou Nathan dando um abraço bem apertado.

Nathan (em tom de brincadeira): Prazer, sou Nathan Scott!

Lucas (rindo): Ei, cara, não faz tanto tempo assim que estive em Tree Hill, talvez uns dois ou três anos.

Nathan: Tem razão, a última vez que esteve aqui foi no aniversário de 11 anos do Jamie!

Lucas sentou ao seu lado.

Lucas (olhando para Nathan de perfil): Como andam as coisas por aqui? Quero dizer... Todos estão casando, tendo filhos. Sinto que estou parado no tempo.

Nathan (brincando): Essa é a vantagem de sair de Tree Hill, o drama nunca é o mesmo (ele girou a bola de basquete nas mãos) Pronto para relembrar dos velhos tempos?

Lucas (reclamando): Não tenho a mesma disposição física dos meus 15 anos, mas podemos tentar.

Lucas roubou a bola das mãos de Nathan, quicou-a várias vezes na quadra, em seguida arremessou, errando por um triz. Nathan riu e partiu para a brincadeira.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Quinn estava sentada no sofá marrom da ala hospitalar, conversando com o psiquiatra de Clay.

Quinn (preocupada): Clay estava falando sozinho no quarto com pessoas que passaram na nossa vida e causaram certa maldade nas nossas vidas. Lembra-se da tal da Renée ou até mesmo da Katye?

Psiquiatra de Clay concordou de leve com a cabeça e soltou um "hu-rum".

Quinn: Ele deve estar se envolvendo com drogas novamente.

Psiquiatra: Lembra-se da última vez que isso aconteceu?

Quinn (tentando relembrar): Ele teve algumas recaídas durante esses anos todos em que estivemos casados... Só que foi algo bem controlável, diferente do que está acontecendo agora. Ele anda vendo coisas, pessoas, isso não é normal.

Psiquiatra (tentando acalmar Quinn com um toque nas mãos): Você precisa se acalmar, as coisas vão ficar sob controle, eu garanto!

Quinn (visivelmente abalada): Sei que vão, mas tenho medo...

Quinn foi interrompida por um soluço bem forte vindo do estômago. Regurgitou duas ou três vezes até que vomitou sangue nos próprios pés.

Psiquiatra (assustado): Você tem que se acalmar, vou chamar um médico, não saia daqui. Socorro! Socorro! (abriu a porta e saiu pedindo ajuda).

Quinn caiu ajoelhada com as duas mãos na barriga, sangrando pela boca sem parar.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

**#NowPlaying - A Thousand Miles – Alex Goot (Cover)**

Youtube: /watch?v=bfBsEUdEevU

Havia anoitecido em Tree Hill, uma chuva começou a despencar do céu quando Lucas empurrou a porta do Karen's Caffé, ignorando completamente o aviso pendurado em sua frente escrito "fechado".

Brooke (atrás do balcão): Desculpe, estamos fechados.

Lucas (tímido, com as mãos para trás, aproximou-se): Ouvi que podia encontrar nesse lugar o café mais gostoso da cidade, mas acho que são apenas boatos...

Brooke apareceu surpresa de trás do balcão.

Brooke (surpresa): LUKE!

Ela contornou o balcão e foi ao encontro do velho amigo, os dois deram um abraço rápido e carinhoso. Havia muito tempo que não se viam, muito tempo mesmo.

Lucas (soltando do abraço, ele deu um peteleco na franjinha dela, fazendo-a piscar rapidamente com os olhos): Brooke...

Brooke (sorridente e forçando humildade, perguntou): Então é verdade que estão falando na cidade que o meu café é gostoso?

Lucas (franzindo a testa): Esquece a parte do gostoso, falaram apenas do café!

Os dois riram enquanto ela colocava um pouco de café para ele no copo. Ele olhou para trás observando os detalhes.

Lucas (observando o teto, inclusive o aviso roxo com leras pretas de que ali era um lugar seguro): Então é exatamente como Haley descreveu, incrível e igual até mesmo nos detalhes!

Lucas segurou um livro de William Shakespeare. Brooke, atrás do balcão, sorriu orgulhosa.

Lucas (suspirando): É exatamente como eu esperava que fosse, Brooke. Obrigado por resguardar os bons tempos de Tree Hill com você. Oh, céus, como eu sinto falta desse lugar!

Brooke (desfazendo o sorriso aos poucos): Só existe uma Tree Hill, Lucas Scott. E ela é sua casa!

Lucas girou o corpo até ficar frente a frente com Brooke novamente, separados apenas pelo balcão, o sorriso dele também estava se desfazendo em razão da saudade de voltar a morar no lugar.

Lucas (passando o dedo na borda do copo cheio de café): As coisas estão diferentes por aqui. Sinto que muitas coisas mudaram!

Brooke: Na essência tudo permanece o mesmo.

Lucas (pensativo): Você é mãe. Mouth também é pai!

Brooke sorriu, ainda mais orgulhosa. Eles ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio pensando no quão as coisas haviam mudado em Tree Hill. Depois de um tempo, Brooke cortou o silêncio.

Brooke: Eu ia perguntar sobre a Peyton mas tenho que terminar de limpar algumas coisas antes de fechar o estabelecimento, tudo bem? Se não se importar em ficar aqui enquanto eu...

Era visível que Brooke queria ter notícias da melhor amiga mas não queria tocar em um assunto tão delicado – certas coisas eram melhor serem evitadas, doíam menos.

Lucas (cortando-a, educadamente): Não, sem problemas. Enquanto estiver limpando, estarei terminando essa cois... (ia chamar o líquido de coisa mas não ia soar muito bem) Esse café!

Brooke (sorrindo): Ok, sinta-se em casa. Já volto!

Brooke tirou o avental e foi até a cozinha terminar algumas coisas. Assim que virou as costas, Lucas despejou todo o líquido na planta mais próxima que tinha no balcão, uma espécie de "bambu da sorte".

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Enquanto isso, na sala de espera do hospital...

Clay (preocupado): O que houve? Onde está a minha esposa?

Psiquiatra: Ela está estável agora, está sob medicamente, mas terá que fazer alguns exames.

Haley se aproximou correndo, Nathan veio logo atrás.

Haley (preocupada): O que houve? Já conversaram com o médico?

O Dr. Ethan se aproximou, o mesmo que cuidou de Angie antigamente.

Ethan: Prazer, eu sou o médico que está cuidando da paciente Quinn James Evans. Alguém de vocês é parente dela?

Os quatro fecharam ainda mais a roda em volta do médico.

Ethan: A princípio ela está ótima, mais alguns medicamentos e poderá voltar para casa, no entanto vou fazer alguns exames só para garantir, ok?

Haley (suspirando, aliviada): Ok, obrigada.

Ethan encarou Haley.

Ethan: Vocês são irmãs? (Haley assentiu) Pode me acompanhar, por gentileza?

Enquanto Ethan e Haley se afastam, Clay saltou na direção deles, acompanhando-os.

Clay (rapidamente se justificou): eu sou o marido dela.

Ethan assentiu, mesmo assim olhou diretamente para Haley.

Ethan: Você tem algum caso de câncer na família?

Haley (preocupada): Sim, a minha mãe. Por que?

Ethan apenas anotou na prancheta, pareceu ligeiramente preocupado. Ele colocou a mão no ombro de Haley e tentou passar a falta sensação de que tudo ficaria bem.

Ethan (sorrindo de lado): Peço que aguardem os resultados antes de se precipitar.

Haley assentiu assustada.

Clay (preocupada): Doutor... Há algo de errado com a minha esposa? Ela é tudo o que eu tenho...

Ethan (tentando passar calma): Por favor, Sr. Evans, peço que se acalme. Eu estarei fazendo mais alguns exames e em breve trarei os resultados, ok?

Haley colocou a mão no braço de Clay, puxando-o de volta para a sala de espera.

Haley: Ok, doutor. Estaremos aqui esperando.

Ethan assentiu, deu as costas e entrou no corredor.

**#StopPlaying – A Thousand Miles – Alex Goot**

ooOOooOOooOOoo

**#NowPlaying – Payphone – One2Five (cover)**

Youtube: /watch?v=Lieu_h-ld7w

Brooke (aproximando-se): Por hoje chega. Agora eu entendo porque a sua mãe vivia cansada e com olheiras, pelo menos naquela época Haley ainda ajudava a fazer alguma coisa... (reclamando).

Lucas (rindo de leve): Haley não tem ajudado? Nos e-mails, nas cartas que ela me escreve, lembro dela ter comentado que anda trabalhando demais...

Brooke (revirando os olhos e murmurando baixinho): Trabalhando demais só se for vendendo coisas que não é dela.

Lucas interpretou o olhar de Brooke, perguntando.

Lucas: Você e a Haley estão brigadas, por um acaso?

Brooke (tentando disfarçar): Er... Bem... Defina estar brigada!

Lucas: Não acredito, Haley é a sua amiga por tanto tempo, quero dizer, vocês são melhores amigas desde...

Brooke (complementou, desviando o olhar, visivelmente chateada): Desde o dia em que Peyton foi embora!

Eles se encararam por algum tempo em um silêncio incômodo.

Lucas: Você não perguntou nada sobre Peyton desde o momento em que coloquei os pés aqui.

Brooke passou a bolsa em volta do braço, começou a andar em direção à porta, enquanto falava.

Brooke: Você tem razão. Como ela está, por acaso? (fez como quem não se importava).

Lucas (tentando apaziguar): Brooke... Sei que está chateada por termos mudado de Tree Hill, mas você tem que entender que...

Brooke (cortando-o com certa raiva no tom de voz): Entender que não somos mais amigas? Que não mandamos mais e-mail, mensagens no Twitter ou qualquer telefonema uma para a outra? Não comparecer no casamento ou nem mesmo ao batizado dos filhos uma da outra?

Lucas: Tivemos imprevistos, você sabe... (tentando se justificar).

Brooke colocou a mão na maçaneta, queria evitar aquela conversa desagradável com Lucas. Não era possível que ficasse tanto tempo longe de Tree Hill e quando voltasse, tocaria justo no ponto fraco da conversa que era referente à antiga amizade das duas, que deixara de existir. A maçaneta não girou, estava travada, Brooke apenas olhou a chuva forte respingar no vidro do outro lado.

Brooke (com raiva): Droga, o sistema de segurança aciona sozinho depois da meia-noite. Instalei isso por causa do Xavier!

Lucas (surpreso): Meia-noite? Wow, perdi a noção do horário tomando café aqui!

Brooke o olhou de lado, ainda chateada pela conversa, deixou a bolsa em cima do balcão e pegou o celular.

Brooke (chateada, resmungando): Sem sinal. Deve ser por causa da chuva!

Enquanto isso, Lucas já estava escrevendo mensagem para alguém, ergueu o celular para se justificar.

Lucas: Haley, ela está vindo nos salvar.

Brooke sentou ao lado de Lucas, chateada.

Brooke: Se estivéssemos no colegial, essa seria a hora perfeita para me vingar da Peyton!

Lucas (sem entender): Quê?

Brooke o olhou com cara de peixe morto, apontando para a porta trancada.

Brooke: Estamos sozinhos, eu e você, presos numa loja esperando ser resgatado, isso te lembra alguma coisa?

Lucas abriu a boca em formato de "o", entendendo o beijo no dia do tiroteio, em que Peyton traiu Brooke.

Lucas: Você tem que perdoá-la.

Brooke: Não estou brava por causa disso. Não mais.

Lucas (olhando nos olhos da colega): Eu entendo que esteja chateada e você tem toda razão para isso. No entanto, não pudemos comparecer no dia do seu casamento, Sawyer estava realmente muito doente.

Brooke: No nascimento de Dave ou Jude também? Ou quem sabe no batizado em que eu chamei vocês para serem padrinhos? Ah, espere, nos últimos três eventos mais importantes da minha vida, vocês dois sequer estavam lá.

Lucas: Desculpa, estamos mesmo distante de Tree Hill. Mil desculpas!

Brooke: Deixa para lá, eu é quem peço desculpas, não posso ficar cobrando isso de vocês. São um casal, vocês tem suas rotinas, suas vidas, tem Sawyer para cuidar. Não tenho mesmo o direito de ficar cobrando isso de vocês.

Lucas: Você tem razão, Brooke. Nós sentimentos muito por não poder comparecer.

Brooke fez cara de quem preferia deixar esse assunto para lá.

Brooke: Não retorna as minhas ligações ou mensagens. É como se nunca tivesse morado em Tree Hill, ou pior, como se nunca tivéssemos sido amigas.

Lucas: Não diga isso, Peyton tem estado muito ocupada com Sawyer, com a gravadora... Temos passados dias difíceis.

Brooke concordou.

Brooke: Então... O que você veio a fazer em Tree Hill?

Lucas: Resolver algumas coisas com Haley. Acho que eu tenho um irmão.

Brooke (lembrando-o): Nathan?

Lucas (rindo de leve): Além do Nathan.

Brooke perdeu o equilíbrio e quase caiu da cadeira.

Brooke: Quê?

Lucas: Por favor, não comente com ninguém. Haley tem visitado Dan todos os dias no cemitério e havia um rapaz lá.

Brooke: Adam?

Lucas: Exato. Esse mesmo. Como sabe o nome dele?

Brooke: Adam tem freqüentado o Karen's Caffé. Vocês dois são meio que gêmeos, sabia?

Lucas riu ironicamente.

Brooke: Adam veio trazer uns contratos que Haley andou perdendo por aí.

Lucas (olhando fixamente para a porta): Falando nela...

Haley estava usando uma capa de chuva, trazia junto o pessoal da segurança para destrancar a porta do Karen's Caffé.

Haley (parada na porta, sorridente): Demorei?

Brooke (seca, passando reto): Não.

Brooke entrou no carro e deu partida.

Haley (sem entender): O que será que ela tem?

Lucas: Vocês duas deveriam sentar para conversar... Deve ser urgente!

**#StopPlaying – Payphone – One2Five**

ooOOooOOooOOoo

**#PlayingNow – It Will Rain – Max Schneider&Olivia Noelle**

Youtube: /watch?v=tWpZQhnNTu8

Adam está em sua casa, olhando para algumas fotos. Podemos ver uma criança sendo abraçada por Dan Scott.

Adam começa a olhar foto por foto, em seguida tem fotos do Keith no dia do seu nascimento.

Megan, a garçonete do Karen's Caffé, chega por trás, para na porta.

Megan: Revivendo o passado?

Adam: Um pouco...

Adam guarda as fotos na gaveta.

**Voz de Lucas:** _Jamais tente esconder a verdade de alguém ou de si mesmo... _

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Brooke chegou em casa, era bem tarde da noite. Ela acendeu a luz, Julian estava sentado no sofá, usando as roupas do trabalho ainda, esperando que ela chegasse.

Brooke (sem graça): Oi Julian.

Julian (levantando-se): Boa noite, baby. Por que não me ligou? Tentei ligar várias vezes no seu celular.

Brooke (tirando o celular da bolsa): Está sem sinal.

Julian encarando-a.

Julian: E... Onde você estava esse tempo todo?

Brooke: Fiquei presa no trabalho, a segurança acionou a tranca.

Brooke foi entrando em direção à cozinha.

Julian: Sozinha esse tempo todo?

**Voz de Lucas:** _Não é necessário mostrar beleza aos cegos, nem dizer verdades aos surdos... _

Brooke fez que sim com a cabeça, não convinha falar que tinha passado todo esse tempo sozinha com Lucas, só traria brigas e desconforto desnecessário.

Julian (parado): Eu gravei a cena do tiroteio hoje, a cena em que o Lucas e a Peyton ficam presos na biblioteca. E... Passei o dia todo pensando no que teria acontecido se eles nunca tivessem se beijado. Eu me perguntei várias vezes se você estaria comigo ou com ele ainda e...

Brooke (aproximando-se): Julian, não diga isso...

Julian (nervoso, sem olhar nos olhos dela): Eu sei que você passou a noite toda trancada com o Lucas no Karen's Caffé.

**Voz de Lucas:** _...mas nunca minta pra quem te escuta... _

Brooke ficou sem palavras, abriu a boca várias vezes mas nada saiu.

Brooke (gaguejando): Julian, eu... er... eu...

Julian (disse baixo): Saia de casa!

Brooke (espantada): O que?

Julian (alterando a voz): Os gêmeos estão dormindo. Por favor, saia sem fazer barulho. Agora!

Julian deu as costas. Brooke suspirou, pegou a bolsa e saiu batendo a porta.

**Voz de Lucas:** _...e nunca nem decepcione os olhos de quem te admira! _

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Lucas (colocando a mala nas costas): Me mantenha informado. Qualquer coisa é só me gritar, venho correndo.

Lucas beijou a testa de Haley.

Lucas: Não deixe de conversar com a Brooke. Seja honesta com ela!

Haley: Ok, você tem razão, falarei com ela amanhã de manhã. Se cuida, Luke!

Lucas: Te vejo em breve, Hales!

E virou as costas.

**Voz de Lucas:** _...diga sempre a verdade e verá que a felicidade nunca vai te dar as costas. _

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Brooke batendo na porta da casa de Mouth, ele abriu em seguida, vestia pijama.

Brooke (com a voz chorosa): Posso entrar?

Mouh (preocupado): O que houve?

Brooke: Eu e o Julian brigamos...

Mouth abraçou Brooke de lado e a trouxe para dentro de casa fechando a porta.

**Voz de Lucas:** _Não esconde a verdade de ninguém, porque se assim o fizer, verá um coração partido em centenas de pedaços. _

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Dr. Ethan se aproximou de Quinn deitada na maca.

Quinn: Então, doutor, o que eu tenho?

Dr. Ethan: Você está com câncer em estágio avançado. E o seu seguro-saúde não cobre a cirurgia!

**Voz de Lucas:** _Porque a mentira é o que mata, trazendo tudo que poderia ter sido e não foi. _

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Haley colocou a cabeça na cama. Nathan a beijou.

Nathan (sonolento): Como está?

Haley (pensativa): Ainda preocupada com Quinn e você?

Nathan: Sentindo a sua falta.

Haley: Eu também.

**Voz de Lucas:** _Diga sempre a verdade. _

Haley: Nathan, eu acho que você tem um irmão!

_Continua..._

_**PROMO DO EPISÓDIO 10x05:**_

Julian (chorando): Eu não quero isso mais!

Quinn (abraçando Haley): Por favor, nunca me abandone!

Clay: Ela pode morrer?

Brooke: Eu quero saber de toda a verdade!

_FALHA NOSSA:_

Adam (chispando): Vão...

Lucas e Haley se encararam, sem nada a dizer, lentamente deram as costas, Haley tropeçou e quase caiu no buraco, Lucas a segurou.

Bethany Joy Lenz (rindo): Desculpa gente, tinha um buraco aqui no meio do caminho.

Chad e Bethany se segurando um no outro, caíram na gargalhada.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Victoria (chiando): Não digam que são meus netos, as pessoas vão achar que tenho mais do que 48 anos!

Sophia Bush caiu na gargalhada, Daphne Zuninga entrou na brincadeira e riu também.

Sophia: Desculpa gente. Corta, corta!

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Lucas: Exato. Esse é o Adam mesmo. Como sabe o nome dele?

Brooke: Adam tem freqüentado o Karen's Caffé. Vocês dois são meio irmãos, sabia?

Chad riu.

Sophia Bush (sem entender): O que houve?

Chad: Era para você dizer gêmeos na frase. Irmãos gêmeos.

Sophia: Ah, desculpa, volta, volta!

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Lucas: Exato. Esse é o Adam mesmo. Como sabe o nome dele?

Brooke: Adam tem freqüentado o Karen's Caffé. Vocês dois são meio que irmãos gêmeos, sabia?

Chad caiu na gargalhada.

Sophia Bush (sem entender): O que houve dessa vez? Eu fiz tudo certo.

Chad (rindo): Desculpa, desculpa, dessa vez a culpa é minha!


End file.
